Seduce Mr Hot Guy
by Miko Yuuki
Summary: Siapa sangka semua imajinasi liar Haruno Sakura benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Satu-satunya fantasi tergelapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!/Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke semudah itu. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke adalah dosen paling erotis di kampusnya dan semua wanita menginginkannya/WARNING FULL LEMON/
1. Chapter 1

**Seduce Mr. Hot Guy**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING! FANFICT 18+ T** **AHUN**

TYPO, AU, OOC, EYD hancur, DLDR

 _Sakura mengerang nikmat kala Sasuke memompa tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan erangan yang keluar dengan spontan itu. Berulang kali keduanya saling meliukkan pinggul masing-masing agar mendapatkan kepuasan yang lebih._

 _Sakura mencari bibir Sasuke lalu menghisapnya dengan tidak sabar, membelai bibir atas dan bawah pria itu dengan panas. Kedua tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang itu terlihat eksotis dengan bulir keringat yang terus keluar membasahi permukaan kulit mereka._

 _Sasuke mengeluh ketika Sakura menjepitnya begitu kuat, ia memejamkan matanya tatkala sensasi itu begitu menguasai dirinya._

 _"Oh tidak... ini begitu intens, Sasuke." Sakura berusaha bicara di sela-sela desahannya. Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura bicara, ia menghisap dada Sakura dan mendengar desahan Sakura yang mengusai telinganya._

 _Sakura mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan Sasuke melesakkan dirinya ke dalam Sakura untuk mencapai kenikmatan. Peluh membasahi keduanya dan mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang menggebu. Sakura ingin lebih dari ini..._

 _Sasuke terus menggerakkan pinggulnya sementara Sakura mencengkram punggung Sasuke hingga kuku-kukunya memutih._

 _Sakura ikut bergerak dan membuat Sasuke gila dalam sekejap. Ia telah menguasai Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk keluar, ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan menyuruh perempuan itu untuk membuka kakinya. Sasuke dengan tegas memasukkan miliknya._

 _"Oh... Sakura... kau sungguh nikmat," erang Sasuke. Bokong Sakura begitu membusung dan padat, seakan menggoda Sasuke untuk terus bermain dengannya._

 _Sasuke ingin menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Sakura, ia ingin Sakura menjadi miliknya seutuhnya._

 _Sakura mengeluh, ia tidak tahan. Ia harus mengeluarkannya sekarang juga!_

 _Sasuke menutup matanya saat sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa untuk keluar. Ia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengerang keras._

 _Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama mengalami orgasme yang ketiga kalinya. Mereka ambruk di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang berada di atas Sakura. Sakura meraup oksigen dengan tidak sabaran, paru-parunya membutuhkan asupan oksigen lebih banyak. Sasuke terengah-engah tetapi ia masih bias tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Sakura agar lebih merapat lagi._

 _Ia membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan lengan besarnya dan membawa Sakura pada alam bawah sadar. Sakura merasa lelah dan sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Ia membiarkan lengan kokoh Sasuke menaungi tubuhnya. Sentuhan bulu-bulu di tangan kekar Sasuke menggelitik payudara bawahnya, apalagi ketika Sasuke sengaja mengencangkan pelukannya hingga payudara Sakura ikut tertekan di bawah lengan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mencoba menggoda tetapi Sakura terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya. Sakura menggerakkan bokongnya dengan perlahan dan menggesek kejantanan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menggeram, ia membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mengangkat dagu perempuan itu_

 _"Kau ingin aku datang untukmu lagi?" bisik Sasuke dan menyeringai. Sakura tersenyum jahil, ia menggerakkan jemari lentiknya ke dada bidang Sasuke dan menciuminya dengan lembut._

 _"Ya, Sasuke..." mata Sasuke bersinar, sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan pernah lelah untuk Sakura._

 _"Oh... Sakura... kau benar-benar nikmat," bisiknya._

 _Sakura tersenyum dan menciumi dagu Sasuke yang kasar. "Aku ingin bercinta lagi. Tapi tidak sekarang," sambung Sakura dan menarik tubuhnya lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke._

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura terkesiap, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Suara itu menyadarkannya.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan nona Haruno?"

Sakura terkejut, orang yang ia mimpikan ada di hadapannya. Sial, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sakura memerah, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan mimpi erotisnya. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar melihat sikap Sakura. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura selalu tertidur atau

melamun saat ia sedang mengajar di kelas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, menunggu perempuan berambut pink itu untuk mengeluarkan jawabannya.

Tetapi Sakura tidak membuka mulutnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sial, apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" laki-laki berusia 29 tahun itu menatap Sakura kesal. Sakura tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia bingung setengah mati.

"A-aku," ucap Sakura gagap.

Penghuni kelas lainnya yang berjumlah 32 orang itu juga tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Sakura. Mereka menatap Sakura tajam, benar-benar mendesak Sakura untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku mimpi kau- dan aku sedang melakukannya.," ungkap Sakura.

"Melakukan apa?" Alis Sasuke naik sebelah.

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ki..kita melakukan..." Sakura merasakan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Bagaimana dia akan mengatakannya? Dosennya, Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan merasa terhina jika mendengar mimpinya.

"Bercinta!" celetuk salah satu teman Sakura. "Sakura sedang bermimpi bercinta dengan Uchiha sensei!" Ketua tingkatnya, Kiba berhasil memberikan kejutan bagi setiap orang, termasuk Sakura dan Sasuke. Seluruh kelas tertawa namun Sasuke menutup mulutnya seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Sasuke benar-benar mengunci Sakura, kemarahan

terlihat di bola matanya.

"Apa itu benar?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bu..bukan seperti i..itu."

"Katakan padaku! Apa yang kau mimpikan, Sakura?!"

Sakura menggenggam jemarinya erat-erat. Bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya bahwa gadis culun seperti dia berani memimpikan Sasuke sedang bercinta dengannya?

 _Oh... Tuhan... kubur saja aku_ , pekik Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue . . .**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Lanjut or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seduce Mr. Hot Guy**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **WARNING! FULL LEMON!**

TYPO, AU, OOC, EYD hancur, DLDR

Sakura POV

Aku ingin mengubur diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padaku? Apa...apa yang harus ku katakan pada Uchiha sensei?

Dosenku, Uchiha Sasuke menyuruhku untuk pergi ke ruangannya. Ia tidak bicara apapun lagi dan menyelesaikan pelajarannya di depan kelas. Meskipun beberapa teman sekelasku masih meledekku, Sasuke sepertinya sedang menjaga wibawanya. Celotehan Kiba memang keterlaluan, ia mengatakan bahwa aku bermimpi Sasuke sedang bercinta denganku. Itu benar, tapi tidak pantas untuk diucapkan.

Mataku berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, walaupun aku tahu beberapa kali mata onyx Sasuke berhenti di depanku. Sekujur tubuhku malu, dan aku sadar bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Ikut ke ruanganku!" perintah Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras sejak tadi, mungkin ia sedang menahan amarah atas perlakuanku.

"Baik, sensei."

Aku mengikuti langkahnya, berjalan pelan di belakang tubuhnya yang tegap. Beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat kami berbisik di sepanjang jalan. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang aku lakukan dengan Uchiha sensei.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangannya, aku masuk setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Aku melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi besarnya, ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan nampak santai.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah aku harus duduk atau tetap berdiri? Sasuke belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan aku sudah pasrah menerima hukumanku. Aku mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi…" Sasuke mengangkat matanya untuk melihatku. Tetapi aku tidak dapat memusatkan pikiranku kepadanya. Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan mataku, melihat ujung sepatuku. Aku percaya bahwa Sasuke masih menatapku dan aku menunggu ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Aku menggerakkan ujung sepatuku ketika Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, Sakura."

Sasuke memandangku tajam, aku semakin tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

"A..apa yang ingin kau ketahui, sensei?" Aku dengan susah payah berhasil meloloskan suaraku. Entah mengapa tenggorokanku terasa begitu kering. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sebentar, mencuri pandang untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, tetapi matanya menjelaskan segalanya. Sasuke mungkin marah kepadaku. Tidak, ia memang berhak marah padaku. Aku telah menghancurkan wibawanya di kelas tadi.

Aku tahu sejak aku masuk ke dalam ruangannya, aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Aku bahkan harus menyeret langkahku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, aku merasa seperti sedang berada di terowongan maut.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, Sakura?" Sasuke kembali bersuara dan otomatis aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi, tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

"Apa maksud anda, sensei?" aku pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Saya hanya tertidur di kelas. Maafkan saya, saya tahu itu salah." Aku menunjukkan raut muka penuh penyesalan. Aku berharap Sasuke dapat mengerti dan memberikan pengampunan kepadaku.

"Tidur?" Sasuke mendelik tajam. Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ya, sensei."

"Kau tidak hanya tidur di kelasku, Sakura. Tapi kau juga sering melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan selama berada di kelasku?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku putus asa.

"Apa mata kuliahku sangat membosankan?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan dan memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, Sakura. Kau tidak fokus selama berada di kelasku. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke seperti sebuah jarum yang menusuk kepalaku dan tidak dapat ku hindari. Aku masih diam, meskipun dewi batinku sedang mencari-cari alasan. Aku harus memutar otakku atau aku akan mati tanpa perlawanan.

"Katakan padaku, Nona Haruno." Suara Sasuke memerintahku. Aku terkesiap dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dewi fortuna memihak kepadaku.

"Bukan begitu, sensei. Saya hanya merasa kelelahan dan saya tidak fokus tetapi saya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Saya sungguh menyesal."

Aku mengaitkan ujung jemariku yang dingin dan berkeringat. "Aku berjanji akan fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung dan aku menerima semua hukuman yang akan kau berikan padaku. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku, sensei."

Di saat seperti ini, yang harus aku lakukan adalah memohon pengampunan. Aku harus menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal, meskipun aku tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mudah untuk memaafkanku.

Sasuke menyeruput cangkir kopi di mejanya sementara aku masih mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini.

"Kau dapat nilai E."

Aku membelalak.

"Kau akan mengulang tahun depan."

"Ta..tapi." aku berhenti bicara ketika mata elang Sasuke bergerak menatapku. Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk bicara kepadanya, "Saya akan lulus tahun ini dan saya sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, aku hampir tidak percaya jika Sasuke melakukannya. "Kau yakin kau akan lulus tahun ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja."

"Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali. Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak akan lulus."

"Kenapa?!" Aku bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Maksud saya, mengapa saya tidak akan lulus tahun ini?"

Sasuke tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah kelewatan dan melanggar batas antara dosen dan mahasiswa. Tetapi aku merasa tidak adil dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau tidak akan lulus. Siapa yang meluluskanmu?"

Detik ini juga aku merasa seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, aku yakin wajahku sudah pucat saat ini. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku frustasi. Sasuke adalah dosen yang sangat keras dan disiplin, tidak sedikit dari mahasiswa yang berurusan dengannya akan mengalami penderitaan.

"Kau bisa lulus dan mendapatkan nilai minimal D di mata kuliahku, jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kita bisa mencari solusi untuk masalahmu itu, Sakura." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menumpukkan dagunya disana. Aku sedikit terpesona dengan aura yang dipancarkan Sasuke. Ia sangat maskulin dan tampan. Aku bahkan sempat mengamati wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang harus saya katakan, sensei? Saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya," jawabku. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu kau mengatakan kebohongan. Sekarang pilihlah, kau pergi dari ruanganku dan katakan pada orang tuamu bahwa kau tidak lulus atau kau bisa melanjutkan tugasmu sebagai mahasiswi dan lulus tepat waktu," kata Sasuke. Aku menarik napas

dalam. Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat sedih ketika Sasuke mengungkit orang tuaku. Aku tidak punya siapapun, kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal dan satu-satunya impian mereka adalah melihatku sukses dan mendapatkan gelar sarjanaku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke. Ia terlihat kebingungan karena aku belum mengeluarkan suara apapun. Aku tahu pasti sebagian orang akan memilih pilihan yang kedua. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu mungkin akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Aku memutar kepalaku, melihatnya sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalaku lagi.

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku, Haruno Sakura?" suara Sasuke menggelitik ujung-ujung syarafku dan membawaku kembali pada realita.

Ia meletakkan sebotol air mineral berukuran sedang di meja. "Minumlah dulu," katanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Sasuke. Ia sudah duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dan mengambil botol minuman itu. Sasuke mungkin menduga bahwa aku kesulitan bicara karena tenggorokanku yang kering. Aku beruntung karena Sasuke masih memberikanku minum.

Aku membuka tutup botol dan meminumnya dengan cepat lalu meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Duduklah."

Aku menurut dan menarik kursi ke belakang, aku mendudukkan bokongku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas paha.

"Jadi katakan apa jawabanmu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"A..apa?"

Sasuke mendecak sebal dan aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Saya sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Saya tidak berbohong," kataku.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Saya mohon berikan saya kesempatan lagi. Saya berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Alis Sasuke naik sebelah, meragukan perkataanku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak punya jadwal apapun setelah ini. Jadi kita bisa berlama-lama disini sampai kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Aneh. Apakah dosen memang seperti ini? Apa mereka memang selalu ingin tahu?

"Tapi, sensei-"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, menghentikanku untuk bicara.

"Katakan saja padaku, Sakura."

Aku menatap Sasuke sementara jantungku berdetak cepat. Dewi batinku menyuruhku untuk bicara yang sebenarnya karena Sasuke tidak akan melepaskanku. Aku tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan, Sasuke pasti menganggap bahwa aku telah menghina mata kuliahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sering melamun dan tertidur di kelasku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Aku diam, merangkai sebuah kata-kata untuk dijadikan alasan yang tepat.

"Semua teman-temanmu juga penasaran dengan apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura."

Aku menelan ludah, kegugupan melanda sekujur tubuhku.

Sasuke berkata, "Bahkan ada yang membuat lelucon seperti itu di kelas tadi." Suara Sasuke begitu tajam dan penuh penekanan. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, Sasuke rupanya menangkap ketegangan di bola mataku.

"Maafkan saya. Mereka hanya bercanda."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, mereka bercanda karena mereka penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepalamu itu, Sakura?"

"Sa..saya-"

Aku menarik napasku dalam, "Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak bisa, sensei."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sebentar lalu menjatuhkannya lagi. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang kebingungan.

"A..anda tidak akan memaafkan saya." Aku berusaha mengatur suaraku agar tetap stabil dan tenang. "Jika saya memberitahu yang sebenarnya," tambahku.

"Apa itu Sakura?"

Aku diam.

"Sakura?"

Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihatnya. Tatapan Sasuke seakan mengintimidasiku dan aku tidak bisa bernapas untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa kau memimpikan kita sedang bercinta?"

Oh, shit.

Aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua perasaan yang membuncah dalam diriku. Aku ingin menangis sekarang juga. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke memanggil namaku seakan-akan aku berada jauh darinya. Suaranya tinggi dan memaksaku.

Aku menarik napas panjang, "Aku tidak mengatakan itu," kataku serak.

"Tapi itu yang sebenarnya 'kan?"

Aku seperti dipotong-potong oleh perkataan Sasuke dan dia menangkapku ke dalam kendalinya. Aku merasakan napasku sangat berat untuk keluar.

"Ah... ya, itu... itu..." Aku memutar mataku. Sialan! Apa yang harus aku katakan? Lidahku seperti tergulung ke dalam dan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dengan benar.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat sebelum akhirnya aku menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Tuhan. Biarlah, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini. Aku, Haruno Sakura akan menghadapinya.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Sasuke yang menunggu jawabanku. Semoga jawabanku ini tidak akan membawaku ke dalam bencana. Semoga saja, aku bisa lolos dari semua ini.

"Ya, sensei. Aku mengaku bahwa aku memimpikanmu sedang tidur denganku. Lalu solusi apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

Aku tahu bahwa aku akan mati secepatnya karena setelah aku selesai bicara, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanku lepas dari jangkauannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Gomen-ne updatenya lama, karena saya baru saja sakit hiks T.T ditambah semester saya yang sudah mulai tua jdi saya belum sempet untuk nerusin fict ini. Tapi saya janji tetep terus lanjutin kok. Oke waktunya membahas review-review kalian:**

 **Desta Soo** **: ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **CEKBIOAURORAN** **:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **lightflower22** **: boleh gak kedip tp jangan sampai ngiler ya ahahahaha #dibacokreviewer**

 **Guest: s** **angkyu sarannya, maklum saya masih pemula jadi fict saya masih abal-abal ^^**

 **Choseo SSL: kekekeke, bis** **a ditebakkan di situ sakura emang beneran lugu apa gak? ^^**

 **istrinya leeteuk:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **luhannieka** **: y** **a sebentar lagi, sakura bakalan klepek-klepek sampai berbusa tuh mulutnya ahahahaha #Shannaroo…(ditinju Sakura T^T)**

 **Madre:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Dewazz:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Arnetha209** **: gimana? Gk penasaran lagi kan sama jawabannya Sakura? Kekekeke ^^**

 **Guest: s** **angkyu, moga tetep suka ya ^^**

 **Greentea Kim** **:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Phoenix Cygnus** **: s** **angkyu sarannya ya ^^**

 **YashiUchiHatake** **: ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Nyamnyam:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Guest:** **ini dah lanjut ya ^^**

 **Thank's yg sudah mendukung fanfict ini, yg sudah mereview dll. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dan tanyakan apa saja di kolom review ^.~**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
